


奶油老虎

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 「知道那個故事嗎？老虎跑著跑著變成一團奶油，還被做成鬆餅。」李建熙說著皺起臉，「滿噁心的。你很像那個。」呂煥雄翻了個白眼，感覺起來是美好的味道還被說成這樣，重點是他明明就很依賴，抹掉眼淚就通通不認帳了，也不想想他是因為誰才會團團轉著跑。
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 13





	奶油老虎

**Author's Note:**

> *98s，李建熙Ax呂煥雄O  
> *非典型哭包alpha
> 
> 雖然寫發情期但也不是什麼香豔刺激的肉啦我覺得這兩人香豔不起來

孫東柱把呂煥雄搖醒，「煥雄哥，起來。」  
房間裡面有點暗，外面可能是陰天，呂煥雄意識還有點朦朧，連要不要賴床都有點難以思考，孫東柱又搖了搖他的肩膀，「建熙哥需要你。」  
忙內的臉看起來很認真，這句話讓呂煥雄醒了八成。搖搖晃晃站起來，看了一眼在上鋪的大型棉被團，決定還是先去刷牙洗臉。  
孫東柱確認呂煥雄已經醒了之後就走出去和其他哥哥們回報，然後就把空間留給他們了，大概是往公司去。呂煥雄洗漱完回到房間，精神又清醒了一些，李建熙的腺體濃度實在很重。

他先去備了口服的抑制劑和一杯水，但不知道只是吃藥的話其他人有沒有給他吃過，還是先傳了訊息給孫東柱，隔沒多久看到回覆訊息：沒有，建熙哥不肯吃。  
呂煥雄嘆了口氣，怎麼像生病鬧彆扭的小孩呢？其實也所差無幾。呂煥雄爬到上鋪，輕輕把李建熙往裡面推，對方很自然地往裡挪動，呂煥雄鑽進棉被裡。  
很熱啊，這個天氣本來白天就有點熱，李建熙現在又是個熱源，手長腳長，感覺到是呂煥雄便把他抱到懷裡，氣息埋在呂煥雄的後頸，很癢、很熱，腺體氣味交纏，他們的臉都紅透了，這應該是一個性意味的行為，但他們只是單純地依偎著。  
有些部位則還是不可逃避地赤裸。李建熙感覺比較消停後呂煥雄轉了個身面對他，感覺睡衣的領子有點濕，一看果然李建熙又哭了。李建熙本來就是淚腺脆弱的人，驚嚇時哭，稍微有點情感流動的時候哭，受到震撼感動的時候也會哭，易感期這種全身猶如內分泌失調的時候也毫無疑問地成了容易掉淚的alpha。呂煥雄抹了抹他的淚，輕聲詢問，「要幫你嗎？」  
問句是不帶情色意含的，像是溫暖的援手。李建熙的兩耳泡菜餃子又蒸熟了，點點頭，在呂煥雄的手隔著布料碰到他的性器的時候嗚咽出聲。

手伸進褲子裡頭，勃起的部位對呂煥雄的小手來說有點辛苦，兩隻手都用上了，李建熙的喘息漸漸粗重起來，雙手環抱住呂煥雄。  
「這樣很難做事。」呂煥雄抱怨，所以他們調整了姿勢，李建熙半倚坐著，呂煥雄跨坐在他的大腿上，由此李建熙可以清楚看到呂煥雄在幫他做多麼讓人害羞的事情，但比起來他還是更加需要擁抱。  
呂煥雄覺得自己也有點被動發情了，他這方面的先天比較不好，腺體反應慢，不只發情週期不固定還感受不到腺體氣味，只能定時靠抑制劑和調理的藥控制，幫李建熙幾乎是唯一會讓他自然發情的時候，但除了手活李建熙也從來沒有要求過他，不知道是溫柔還是沒有那個臉皮。  
如此呂煥雄也幾乎不曾對李建熙表現發情的姿態，更別提要對方幫他，最出格的一次是他幫他用嘴巴、而李建熙也用手幫了他，前面後面都。那次好像差點就越過那條線了，他第一次對著李建熙無法自制地呻吟，後穴被修長的手指探索著，前列腺被指腹適當地按壓刺激，另一隻大掌也完全包覆住他的前端，實在太不公平了，明明是同年的朋友，身高和手和性器的差距都很大，呂煥雄羞赧地想著在前後夾擊下出了來。  
他們也會在李建熙易感期的時候接吻，這是最一開始的措施，從還沒出道的時候就開始了，作為安撫的手段給予安全感以及足夠的腺體交流。那個時候去選秀的、還沒加入的成員們都還不在，出道組只有他們，有的時候好像整個世界都只剩下他們，他們在練習室偷偷交換親吻，滿腦子只有親嘴這個動作，不曾思考過行為後果及原因，呂煥雄知道他們只是需要彼此。

簡單發洩一次後再吃個抑制劑就可以了，alpha的易感期還是好處理得多，只是李建熙就是個麻煩鬼。在高潮的餘韻時又緊緊把呂煥雄抱在懷裡，呂煥雄像哄小孩一樣撫了撫他的背，李建熙的眼淚漸漸收束了。  
呂煥雄感受不到腺體氣味，但李建熙說過他的味道有點像麵包之類的奶香氣，「奶油老虎。」  
「啊？」  
「知道那個故事嗎？老虎跑著跑著變成一團奶油，還被做成鬆餅。」李建熙說著皺起臉，「滿噁心的。你很像那個。」  
呂煥雄翻了個白眼，感覺起來是美好的味道還被說成這樣，重點是他明明就很依賴，抹掉眼淚就通通不認帳了，也不想想他是因為誰才會團團轉著跑。

到底有什麼資格抱怨啊？把奶油老虎吃掉的人。

fin.


End file.
